The present invention relates generally to power regulation for integrated circuits, and more particularly to voltage overshoot responses by power regulation circuitry.
Some battery-operated devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, and digital tablets may include powerful processors and other circuitry that may use large amounts of power. Generally, however, the device themselves are desired to be small and light, implying smaller, less powerful batteries. In order to conserve battery charge and increase battery life, circuits of such devices may be temporarily powered off or provided reduced power from time-to-time, depending on operational circumstances.
Unfortunately, those operational circumstances may rapidly change as the device is used. Power used by the device, or portions of the device, therefore may have large and rapid fluctuations. Moreover, integrated circuits generally require provision of power within particular parameters during operation. Further confusing matters, there may be circumstances in which supplied voltage levels may simply oscillate about various levels during normal device operation. All of this, and more, may increase difficulties in design and operation of voltage regulation circuitry responsible for stably and properly regulating power to the device.